Drinking Buddy
by JadedLogic
Summary: Based off episode 4x11, Emma and Regina have those shots and it leads to...Well you'll have to find out! F/F Previously a one-shot. Made into a multi-chapter fic. SwanQueen.
1. Chapter 1

**Continuation of the bar scene in 4x11 . First half is basically kind of what happened. Then obviously the rest is fanfic. Enjoy XD**

Regina let out a sigh, staring down into her now cold cup of coffee. Her chest hurt but she was over crying. She was done, tired of it all. True love, fairy dust, happy endings. Was it ever even worth it? She felt miserable.

Another person fell into the empty seat beside and she just knew who it was without having to look. Who else dared to involve themselves in her business but Emma Swan. Still she cast a sideways glance towards her through a fallen bang and just sunk back into her thoughts. For some reason she felt oddly self conscious. She sat up straighter, just a little, and pushed away her coffee. It was a blatant reminder of her lack of will to do anything, even drink a cup of coffee. She rested her head on top of her elbow still to defeated to even hold that up.

"I'm not in the mood for a hope speech Emma..." She absentmindedly fiddled with the coffee cup, needing something to distract her from the blonde.

"Your mistaking me for my mother... " Emma paused for a millisecond, and looked her over. "Besides, you don't need a speech. You need a drinking buddy." That grabbed her attention. Emma was offering to drink with her? Now that she mentioned it, it did sound a lot better than the cold coffee in front of her.

"Shots?" She asked

She turned to meet green eyes, lifting her head and more alert now. Emma's face regarded her with kindness, it was soft and almost amiable. No pity there.

"Sure. Why not?" She lifted her head off her hand and Emma motioned for two shots from the bar tender. They both sat there in silence waiting for the drinks to be made. Emma fiddled with her hands on the counter and suddenly felt the need to fill the silence.

"You know you did the right thing today." Emma's eyes regarded her with a smirk as she said it.

Of course she'd say that. The savior always felt the need to pass judgement on her character, to rain moral rightness on her otherwise sunny day!

"And there it is a hope speech!" She let out an exasperated sigh and gently let her hand fall on the table. "I thought we were drinking?"

Emma almost rolled her eyes, but settled for tossing her head briefly to the side in equal exasperation.

"It's not a hope speech its a compliment." Was it? A part of her was touched that she was getting praise from Emma, so she eased up a little on her hostility.

"Well I don't need your validation. I know I did the right thing." She breathed. "I know because I'm miserable...again." Emma didn't say anything to that. How could she? That was pretty dark even for her.

Their shots finally came and Emma used it to help form a reply. She pulled her shot over to her.

"Well if it makes you feel any better... So is Gold." Aha! The little imp's words were empty. She turned to back to Emma regarding her with a mix of curiosity and surprise. How did she know that bit of information was exactly what she needed to hear? She held her gaze, still trying to fully calculate who this woman actually was.

"It does." She replied. They clinked their shots together and a brief smile fell on Emma's lips. It was actually quite a beautiful one to. She tossed the shot down her throat as if it were water and Emma quickly followed suit. God it was Tequila she hated Tequila. She grimaced and regretted downing the drink at all. Emma's face twisted too but neither said anything about the taste.

Emma raised a brow at her and she knew that was an invitation to a challenge. _Ok Miss Swan. I'll play your little game. _

"Two!" Regina said. The corner of Emma's mouth continued to turn upwards. The shots were brought over faster this time and the bartender stayed near their end of the bar.

She quickly got it over with, her taste buds protested but her mind silently cheered. Emma hated the drink too she could see it. As long as she could beat her this would be worth it. Right?

"Two!" Emma said this time. There was a gleam in her eye she hadn't noticed before. One of excitement and amusement.

"Fuck Marian!" Emma said. Tossing down the next shot. The words had been unexpected but she found herself agreeing, even joining in on her childish outbursts.

"Yeah and to hell with men." Emma watched her keenly as she passed down the third shot. Oh was she feeling a little buzz now. Tequila was much stronger than her cider.

"Two." She said, though with less enthusiasm. She wasn't going to let Emma be the last to order their shots.

"He never deserved you." Emma said, unaware of just how profound that statement was to her. Emma slammed her empty shot down on the table and she realized she was just staring at Emma. Quickly she downed her own shot, trying to shake off Emma's previous statement. Why had she found that statement so appealing?

They had resorted to just tapping the counter now, and the bartender was looking a little torn. They were getting wasted, it was her job to supply them but how much was too much?

Regina nearly growled at her and she figured it was their own funeral.

"I can't fucking believe..." Emma slurred. "That you even liked Robin to begin with... I mean he's such a tool."

"And your dirty pirates any better?"

"Nope!" Emma drank her shot. "I can't stand hook." Emma leaned in closer to her. Her own head was swirling hazily, and Emma's proximity was only adding to the mess inside her head. This was a bad idea. "He's a horrible kisser and...I don't want him. I want..." Emma snapped backwards, pulling herself away realizing what she had been about to say.

"I think...we've had enough." She said. Emma nodded and reached inside her jacket to pay the tab. "No. Em. Let me..." God she was too drunk to realize she had called her Em. But it hadn't gone unnoticed by Emma. The blonde was smiling lazily back at her and the hand she had placed on Emma's arm. She turned to the bartender. "Put it on my tab." The woman nodded and went back to cleaning up for the night.

"Come on...Emma. Lets go." Emma slid off the stool and they stumbled towards the door.

"We can't drive..." Emma mumbled. "and my legs feel like jelly." She thought she couldn't hold her alcohol but Emma was far worse than she was. Maybe it had been that extra shot she had.

She pulled Emma into her, nearly falling over from the difficulty of keeping her and Emma on their feet.

"I'll poof us..." Emma sighed into her and they were gone in the blink of an eye. They landed in Regina's bedroom. It had been the only place she could, fully recall in her drunken state of mind. She released Emma's arm and the blonde somehow managed to bring them both off their feet and onto her bed.

"Emma." she huffed. Her body was on top of hers, smothering her and Emma's squirming was creating an all too familiar heat into her stomach. When Emma finally managed to prop herself up the air flowing in and out of her lungs decided to stop, for just a second. Emma's cheeks where a rosy pink, her hair was a tangled mess but she had never looked more beautiful to her. Emma was still on top of her looking down on her body like she had just discovered the answer to all of life's questions. Her eyes moved to Emma's lips, when she wasn't talking they actually looked kissable. She dragged her eyes back up to Emma's. An unending supply of heat and desire stared back at her the moment she found the orbs.

That's when Regina realized Emma intended on kissing her and that she didn't mind at all. Later she'd blame it on the alcohol but right now, she wanted to forget and lose herself in the intoxicating feel of Emma Swan, because if she was getting turned on by just the feel of her, she wanted to know what it felt like to be kissed and touched.

Her lips parted slightly in anticipation and for Emma that seemed enough of an invitation to carry through. She moaned into the kiss, lapping in the sensation of soft lips, and even softer curves full being pressed against her. Emma Swan was kissing her and she was kissing her back.

Emma's hand ran through her hair, pushing back brunette strands and gently raking against her scalp. She tasted of tequila, and instead of turning her off by the taste it oddly heightened the state of arousal she was in. Her stomach was doing somersaults, and there was wetness between her thighs that she hadn't even felt with Robin. God she wanted Emma to touch her...

She grabbed Emma's free hand and pulled it down to her the band of her skirt. Emma's body seemed to jerk to life at the simple gesture and suddenly their clothing was disappearing one article at a time. Emma leaned back, straddling her waist to remove her own shirt and bra. Emma's breasts met the rooms air and she felt compelled to touch them. She groped each one, almost lovingly and Emma pulled her back into a kiss.

"lift your arms.." Emma mumbled. She did so and Emma removed it from her body. Delicate fingers unhooked her bra and now they were both topless, but that's not wanted she wanted gone. No Emma needed to finish the task of undressing her.

Emma fumbled with the clasp on her black miniskirt, and it shred a light of reason onto their situation. They were both drunk. This was the alcohol speaking they were supposed to hate each other. She might have stopped then and there if Emma hadn't succeeded in unhooking it.

She let her head fall back onto the bed while Emma momentarily hopped off her. She slid off the skirt, and brought down the black pantyhose with it. A gasp left her lips when Emma finally removed her underwear. She was completely exposed and naked, just waiting for Emma to do the same. Emma removed her own jeans and straddled her once more.

"God...Regina." Emma groaned. She clashed their lips together, subtly rubbing her hips against her thigh. She could feel Emma's own wetness and it was driving her crazy.

"Emma." She gasped. "Just get on with it..." A chuckle met her ear but Emma was quick to oblige. The relief wasn't immediate, no Emma made sure to tease her by just ghosting her fingers across her clit. She gasped at the contact and thankfully Emma didn't stop there. Emma moved her hand up and down between their kisses, sending chills of pleasure through her body. Her pace increased and she could feel the pressure building. More. She needed more.

She stuck her tongue into Emma's mouth, gripping desperately at the back of Emma's head. It drew out a deep throaty moan and suddenly Emma's fingers were working magic. Her orgasm hit hard, shocking her muscles and causing her body to jerk up into Emma's hand. She cried out, and she was never so vocal. It didn't even sound like her.

The cry that left her mouth wasn't as surprising as the look of pure carnal desire that met her eyes as she came. Emma forced her eyes shut and let out a shudder. She could only imagine what kind of torture the blonde was in from not being offered the same kind of release. When her high was over Emma was back to kissing and nipping at the skin of her neck. It was helping her slowly to recover and her hand moved to Emma's core.

She wasn't gentle with her. Emma didn't seem like the type of girl that liked it slow so she roughly inserted several fingers inside of her because she knew she was wet enough. Emma jerked but a grin spread across her mouth.

"I'm going to fuck you now." She hissed into Emma's ear. Emma was like putty in her hands. She moaned and moved back into Regina's hand as she forcefully started pumping into her.

Watching Emma ride against her hand had her own thighs clenching with need. Every little pant, and moan was a torturous tease. She brought her other hand down to Emma's clit, it was difficult to do in her current position but she managed and the results were well worth it. Emma's brow twisted in pleasure, she moaned and threw her head back.

"Yes...fuck that's so...good." She drank in Emma's naked body and when the blonde finally came, she collapsed on top of her. A moment passed before Emma finally said.

"You should be my drinking buddy more often."

**A:N/Well whatcha think? ;) I see potential in this and maybe i'll come back to it but for now I'll leave it as a one-shot. **


	2. Chapter 2

Oh god what did she do last night. Regina had never felt so hungover before in her life. She groaned and rolled over, only to discover her body's momentum was halted by a naked backside. A rather feminine back... Her eye's widened in recognition the moment they landed on blonde curls. Nobody in Storybrooke had waves like the blonde. Then in a sudden whirlwind last night came flooding back to her. Too many shots, stumbling limbs and their naked bodies gliding over one another.

She shut her eyes, and bit back a groan, trying to ward off the storm of conflicting emotions. Emma had been so tender, even in their drunken state, and her kisses excited her like the magic that coursed through her veins. Except they shouldn't have done that. It was completely wrong. Wasn't it?

Emma, mumbled something, and she jerked her eyes to the still drowsy blonde. She was sleeping but from the way her breathing changed she could see her slowly starting to wake. She stiffened beside her and debated poofing her away but it was too late. Green eyes fluttered open, groggily meeting her own.

"Regina?" She squinted through the morning sunlight pouring in her room, as if she were simply just a mirage. Emma sat up and the covers pooled around her, instantly alerting her to her naked state. "Shit! Did we..." Emma's hand clasped against her mouth and for a moment Regina felt ashamed. Of course Emma hadn't actually cared for her. It was the alcohol's fault. She was angry at herself for believing that perhaps there was more between them.

Emma drank in Regina's exposed body, while trying to figure out what to do next. She wanted to pull the woman back into her after last night but Regina was avoiding eye contact. Was she ashamed? Her own good mood effectively fleeted away, like a shadow at the flick of a light switch.

"Emma you should go." Regina pulled the covers around herself, and her heart broke into two.

_You took advantage of her and now she's feeling... guilty. She obviously hates your guts you owe it to her to just do as she says._ Wordlessly she slipped off the bed and dressed. Regina's eyes filled with tears the moment her front door swung shut. Her heart now lay in quarters, rather than the two that had first been split by Robin.

* * *

><p>"Emma what happened to you last night?"<p>

Ruby was wiping down some of the diner tables.

"I hear you and Regina got totally wasted." A grin overcame the wolf but Emma couldn't smile back. She felt so bad for doing what she did, but Regina was still the most gorgeous woman she had ever laid eyes on.

"Yeah and I'm regretting it."

"Hey if it's a hangover I've got the best remedy. I can mix you up a drink right now. Free of charge!"

"I won't argue with that." She slouched her head against her palm, and waited for Ruby to return to her booth with the promised _'miracle elixir'._

The diner door suddenly chimed and of course who else but Regina would come strolling in. _Perfect._ She thought. Their eyes locked and all Emma saw was a deep sadness. Before anything transpired between them, Regina turned on her heels and fled the diner. Now she knew Regina was avoiding her. She had just made the biggest mistake of her life, and ruined a good friendship with her stupid unrequited love.

"What was that?" Ruby asked. She had witnessed the exchange and was now feeling concerned if Emma's mood was anything to go by.

"I ruined a good thing Ruby..." She grabbed the drink and instead of Ruby running off she sat down at the booth.

"Grandma I'm taking a break!" She yelled. There wasn't a confirmation from her but Ruby didn't seem to care.

"OK spill...you look like shit and I know something went on. What was it?" Ruby's voice had dropped to a whisper and she was grateful she had enough sense to understand how delicate this situation was. "I won't tell anyone Em...I want to help."

"Okay.." she breathed. "We did get drunk but then... I don't know how but we woke up this morning naked in her bed. " Ruby's eyes widened but she let her continue on. "I fucking slept with her and Ruby it was fucking amazing but... this morning she looked at me like she was ashamed. I don't think she has any feelings for me. Not in the same way I do for her."

"Oh Emma." Ruby pouted at her and gently squeezed her hand. "I'm sorry it had to end like that. Maybe though, you misunderstood. I think you should go talk to her. She looked just as defeated as you."

"Because she feels guilty that she doesn't feel the same way. Its so obvious I'm in love with her."

"Emma...even if she doesn't you two were becoming friends. You still made her happy. I don't think she would completely take you out of her life for a one night stand. You share Henry after all."

"Yeah. You're right. Thanks Rubes...I will but I can't today. Its still too painful." Ruby nodded knowingly.

"If you want help winning her back just let me know." Ruby winked and she was beginning to feel better. They talked about other things until Ruby informed her that her break was up. She nodded and Ruby went to the front counter to ring up some locals. She stayed in that booth all day, brooding and avoiding everyone.

* * *

><p>"Mom. Have you spoken to Emma?"<p>

"No. Why would I have spoken to her today? Its only 11." Regina was feeling very defensive now whenever somebody brought up the blonde to her.

"Well...I don't know I just thought you were friends now. Operation mongoose and all that."

"I'm sorry Henry but Emma and I just...aren't friends."

Henry puffed out his lower lip but said nothing else.

"Can I go to the arcade with Paige?"

"Paige?Oh! You mean Grace." Normally that would be a no. Her father was well, mad but she was too depressed to make Henry hate her today. "Here's 40 dollars just be safe."

"Thanks mom. " he wrapped his arms around her in a quick hug and practically skipped out of the room.

If only her life was that simple...

* * *

><p>That night she lay back in her sheets, unable to forget what had happened just a night before. The sheets still smelt of sex...she should have cleaned them. Her rational, and logical side told her it was unhygienic not to but she couldn't bring herself to do it. It was washing away the memory, forgetting the most incredible, but drunken night of her life. If she turned her head to her left, she could smell the lingering scent of Emma's shampoo in her pillows. Her heart, sank realizing just how pathetic she was acting.<p>

Regina Mills did not get love sick.

The next morning she ripped off the sheets and threw them in the wash. Love was weakness, and so was that subtle reminder. Today she would not think about Emma Swan or her impossibly soft kisses, or her smooth legs, or the way- She slammed the washer shut, and trudged into the kitchen.

Caffeine! her mind screamed. She had no desire to make the coffee herself but she just knew _she _would be there, so she mustered up the will to brew a pot at home. This way, she told herself Ruby couldn't mess it up. Even though she took her coffee black.

_"Asshole!"_ She growled out when somebody clipped her side view mirror and sped off. If only she caught sight of the driver she would report them to- no she wouldn't have. It was just a nick, no harm done.

"Regina!" Snow was calling her. "I need your help."

"I'm sorry dear but I'm not qualified you'll have to see Dr. Hopper for that..."

"Ha ha...Regina please. It's different here I've never figure out tax rates..." As much as she hated helping Snow this was still very much her town, and it would be a welcomed distraction.

"Fine. I'll drop by the mayor's office at noon."

"Thank you!" Mary Margaret gave a sigh of relief and quickly hurried down the sidewalk. She had way too much free time on her hand these days but liked giving the impression she was a very busy woman. After all, she valued herself which meant her time was valuable but what was she going to do with the rest of her day? She stopped by the library and did some shopping up until her arranged meeting with Snow.

She regretted walking through the mayor office immediately.

"Regina thank you so much for coming!" Snow ran up to her with papers but her eyes were glued to the blonde standing off in the corner. Emma was looking at her with sorrow filled eyes, shame clearly written across her face.

"Do calm down." She growled snatching the papers more forcefully than needed. Snow recoiled slightly but wasn't going to protest. She sat behind the mayor's desk ignoring both sets of eyes on her as she scanned the paperwork. Snow was an idiot. This paperwork was as simple as a kindergarten math problem.

Did the woman even know what 2+2 was?

"All you need to do is divide the tax levy by the total taxable assessed value of all property currently in Storybrooke's taxing jurisdiction." She shot snow a glance to see if she understood but of course, her eyes were vacant and she just knew all that lay behind them was a shell just full of hot air. "Budget minus revenue equals tax levy." She huffed. "You take that number divide it by what has already been assessed for you. Then you can get this years property tax rate." Snow still didn't give any sign of cognitive understanding.

"Her let me write it out for you..." She did the math circled everything and added notes for future reference."Now you see if there had been an actual election this could have been avoided." She was suddenly bitter about her whole displacement and couldn't stand being in the room anymore. Emma, who had remained silent the whole time suddenly spoke out as she was nearing the door.

"Regina wait." Her breath hitched. "I need to talk with you...would you meet me later, at Granny's or we could meet somewhere else. Its important."

Snow looked on in curiosity but never said a word.

"Meet me there at 5pm..." Then Regina shut the doors behind her. Emma let out a sigh and went back to helping her mom sort through paperwork. She wished Regina was still the mayor...


	3. Chapter 3

Emma continued to sort through papers and help her mom touch up on city ordinances for the next couple of hours. It was mentally exhausting and not just because of all the fine print. Her mother was talking up a storm about baby Neal, and even bringing up Hook. Eventually her mom brought up what she figured she really wanted to talk about.

"Honey, what happened with you and Regina?"

"It's nothing..."

"Then why did you both look like the mere presence of each other hurt you?"

If there was one thing Mary Margaret was good at, it was understanding people. Perhaps that's where a part of her own super power originated.

"She's just not over that whole Marian thing... I remind her that's all." Her mother cast her a disbelieving look but chose not to challenge her on it. However, after another minute or two in silence she finally spoke out.

"Emma...I just want you to know I don't care who you have feelings for. You can't help what your heart wants."

She looked up from her stack of papers. That statement was completely out of the blue. Her mom just had to know.

"Thanks..." She knew her mom was expecting to draw out a confession with that and was clearly miffed by her lack of a response. She didn't want to talk about it though.

"Emma. Are you in love with Regina?" There it was.

"As much as I'm in love with Hook." She retorted.

"Emma..."

Snow was looking at her softly, motherly and nonjudgmental. The woman was going to pry it out of her eventually... What was the harm in telling her?

"Maybe a little..."

"That's good."

"What?"

"She has feelings for you Emma. I've known Regina far longer than you have and its so clear to me now. I noticed a change in Neverland but I wasn't sure... Did you two have a fight?"

"No I just thought she wanted nothing to do with me so I left her alone."

"Regina used to keep her heart locked away for a reason. Keep that in mind Emma."

Suddenly, the world had stopped spinning and she was the only one with momentum. Her mom was just telling her what she already knew but hearing it out loud dug the knife further into her chest.

"I would never hurt her..."She barely even spoke the words, but in the quiet room it had been enough to hear.

"It looks like you already have."

It was the truth and that's why it hurt so much. Now her own mother was telling her she basically fucked up. She couldn't stick around for a round two of Emma bashing so she hastily picked up her jacket.

"I'm going for a walk." She mumbled.

"Wait. Emma I didn't-" The rest was cut off by the door slamming behind her.

Running away from her problems made them so much easier to deal with but this time leaving was only temporary, a short walk out the door and down the street. She had a real home now, with a family that loves her, and she would never abandon them.

As she walked her mind was haunted by her mothers words. Regina was fragile, like a delicate flower. No amount of attitude or harsh words coming out of the brunette could deny the fact that Regina was still feeling miserable. She didn't want to assume it was solely because of her either. She had to be hurting over Robin and sleeping with her hadn't helped. She was probably feeling so confused right now, and so ashamed.

She rehearsed in her head what she wanted to say to Regina but no matter how many times she worded it in her head the result was always the same, pathetic. She cursed under her breath, and finally just settled for going with the flow. It worked for her in high school, and the majority of her life, so why not keep things consistent?

5 pm approached quickly. She was feeling slightly relieved to finally try and reach an understanding but her anxiousness was becoming a hassle.

"Em. You need to relax." Ruby dropped by her table. "Regina won't be comfortable around you if you aren't around her."

She wanted to yell out that it wasn't easy but she had a point.

"I'll try...thanks. Ruby."

The instant Regina stepped inside the diner, wearing high heels and a sinfully low cut blouse, memories of their night together came pouring back. It left her feeling off balance, her pulse sped up, and breathing suddenly felt like a voluntary action. Regina was sex walking and because she knew what was beneath that form fitting clothing looking at her was never going to be the same.

"Em. Just remember I'm rooting for you!" Then the the waitress fled with a wink. Emma rolled her eyes at her friends over enthusiasm but it managed to help her feel better.

"Hey."

"Hey." Regina raised an eyebrow and slid into the booth.

_Really you said hey? Great start Emma._

"So..." She tapped her hand on the table, really regretting her decision to just wing it. Regina didn't seem to have the patience for her to work out a coherent string of words.

"Emma. " she sighed. "I know what you want to tell me you don't have to explain it to me."

"You do?"

"Yes and I don't want what happened to ruin our relationship."

"Oh...yeah. Me either." She felt like she was being slowly suffocated each word from Regina's mouth squeezing out another second of life from her body and heart.

"Does that mean...you want to forget about what happened?"

It pained her to even ask because she knew she couldn't forget and if Regina could do so easily, that made it hurt more.

"No. It was wonderful."

"I see..." She had been so prepared for a yes that it took a moment for her words to register. "Wait what?" Regina's cheeks darkened with a rosy hue.

"I thoroughly enjoyed myself and I want to remember such a gratifying night."

"You aren't ashamed of what happened?"

"No should I be?"

"No." Then she remembered what Regina had first said to her. "What did you think I was going to tell you tonight?"

Regina hesitated but replied, looking at the table top the entire time.

"That you were merely too intoxicated to fully comprehend what was happening, that It was merely carnal and..." Regina's breath hitched slightly, like she was forcing back a sob. " that your feelings for me don't go beyond platonic."

Regina still hadn't met her eyes. She was wrong. So very wrong and she needed her to see that. Slowly, she reached out to the brunette's folded hands across the table top, and held one in her own.

"Regina..." The pleading in her voice shook both of them. "I care for you. More than just a friend. " Chestnut eyes softened and filled with watery tears.

"Emma...I thought..." Regina blinked back tears but a smile lit up her features. "I misunderstood..." Her thumb idly caressed her hand as she spoke. "I'm so glad to hear that. " Emma's heart surged, like the pull of the sea and her nerves fleeted. She felt renewed and entirely weightless.

"Regina would you like to be more than friends?" She internally cringed thinking about that awkward phase in high school and how close her speech resembled it but Regina's short reply made her dorky question worth it.

"Yes."

She held onto Regina's hand tighter, almost as if she were afraid she'd go away, disappear suddenly like a cloud of smoke. It had never crossed her mind that her night would end this way. She had expected to remain friends at best but this was decidedly much better.

"How about we go back to my place and have a nice glass of cider?"

"Isn't that what drinking buddies are for?"

Emma was smiling uncontrollably, and Regina felt the same happening to the corners of her mouth. They were both too excited by the turn of events that neither of them noticed they were still holding hands when they left the diner.

**A/N: Didn't plan on making this a long fic. Focusing on my other story for now. Thanks for reading! :)**


End file.
